Love Tangle
by b-chan-desu
Summary: Kaiba realises he has strong feelings for Jonouchi, so he decides to try to banish these thoughts by dating a girl! (shock horror) This story contains Yaoi! Please don't read it if you don't like it. Seto Jou, Seto Joey, SJ.


**Love Tangle**

**Author:** Darkest-Angel6

**Pairings: **Seto/Jou

**Disclaimers: **I do NOT own any of these characters. I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor do I claim to!

**Rating:** R for swearing, and mature scenes in future chapters.

**Notes: **This story contains yaoi. If you don't like it, then don't read, ok? This story is also the first I've published on fanfiction, so please be kind!

_**Chapter One: A Close Encounter**_

Seto Kaiba opened the dark purple velvet curtains in his oversized luxurious bedroom. He studied the view of Domino City from his window, noticing that it was a rainy day and particularly dark for this time of year. The miserable weather suited Kaiba just fine, seen as it was another school day. School was such a pointless waste of time to him. What was the point when he was already running his huge company Kaiba Corp and earned more than anyone else in Domino City or the whole country for that matter. However, even with all of his influence he still had to go to school, as it was the law. The one thing that Kaiba did enjoy about going to school was getting to pick on that mutt Jounouchi. Their constant bickering provided Kaiba with plenty of entertainment, as the blonde just didn't know when to back down.

Kaiba looked at his watch and noticed that it was time to leave for school. He better go check that his younger brother, Mokuba, was ready for school.

"Mokuba! Are you ready for school? We're leaving in one minute!" he shouted down the extremely long hallway.

"I'm ready!" Mokuba shouted as he came running out of his bedroom and down the flight of stairs to their awaiting limo in the mansion driveway. Mokuba's long black hair bobbed up and down as he ran downstairs, clutching his school books.

'I have no idea where he gets his enthusiasm from' Kaiba thought to himself. He put on his long blue trench coat, picked up his briefcase, Mokuba's forgotten lunch and went to join his brother in the limo. Anyone that knew Kaiba knew that he only cared for two things - Mokuba and his company. Kaiba hoped that the school day would go fast as he had a significant amount of work to do before tomorrow's meeting with some annoying business associates. 'Oh well, at least he could have some fun at school taunting that mutt Jououchi' he thought, as the limo driver drove out of the grounds.

* * *

A knock at the door awoke Jounouchi from his deep sleep. He slowly turned over, groaning at being disturbed from quite an interesting dream involving the one and only Seto Kaiba.

"Why I must I dream about that arrogant jerk all the time?" Jounouchi said to himself. What he found the most worrying was not that his dream involved Seto Kaiba, it was that the dream revolved around himself and Kaiba having a rather hot session in Kaiba's mansion. Banishing his thoughts of his dreams, as they were completely preposterous, Jounouchi ran a hand through his scruffy blonde hair and climbed out of bed. Someone knocked on the door again.

"Shit! It's a school day and I was meant to meet Yug twenty minutes ago!" Jounouchi quickly pulled on his school clothes, grabbed his school bag and ran to the door. He was careful not to make too much noise, as he didn't want to disturb his sleeping father. Mr Jounouchi was not the best father. He was drunk most nights, and often most days. When he was like that Jounouchi tried to keep out of his way. Jounouchi tried not to blame his father. After all, he probably deserved getting his head kicked in for chasing away his mother and sister. His father regularly pointed out that if he hadn't been such a troublesome kid his mother and sister would still be here and they wouldn't be living in such a trash hole.

Jououchi opened the decaying wooden front door just as Yugi Mutou was about to knock again.

"Jou do you know what time it is?! You're going to make us late for school! I've never been late before, and its calculus first lesson too! Plus I'm rather wet. If you haven't noticed it's raining quite heavy and do you know how long it takes to make my hair stay this way!" Yugi was rather flustered.

"Sorry Yug, I slept in. My alarm doesn't appear ta be working, or I slept right through it. I didn't manage ta get to sleep till late either". Jounouchi locked the front door, not commenting on why he didn't get much sleep. He didn't want to worry Yugi over his problems at home. He got flustered enough over the possibility of being late for school!

They both started to walk hurriedly to school. Yugi was practically running. "Where's Yami? Is he not coming to school today Yug?" Jounouchi looked at Yugi quizzically as he was rarely seen without his aibou. The two of them were practically inseparable. He wished he could have someone that special. An image of Seto Kaiba instantly appeared in Jounouchi's mind and was again quickly banished, but not before he blushed at his disturbing thought. He really must stop thinking of Kaiba that way. How the hell was he meant to keep up his tough image when he faced Kaiba at school during their frequent fights?

Yugi smiled at the mention of his aibou. "He's gone ahead with Anzu and Honda. He would have stayed with me, but he offered to take notes for me in calculus in case we're late."

Ten minutes later Jounouchi and Yugi arrived at school in sufficient time for the first lesson. They were about to walk through the front school doors when Jounouchi's head turned towards the school gates as he saw Kaiba's limo pull up at the school entrance. He watched Kaiba climb out his limo, briefcase in hand, starting to walk towards him. He felt his heart quicken and hoped Yugi was not paying attention to him. Jounouchi swiftly turned away and walked after Yugi down the school corridor, carelessly dropping the newspaper from under his arm.

* * *

Kaiba's limo finally arrived at school. Mokuba had been dropped off at his school along the way. Kaiba sternly told his limo driver that he expected his limo to be waiting for him the moment he walked out of school at the end of day. He had so much work to do he did not want any delays at all. Kaiba smoothly climbed out of his limo and started to walk towards the school doors. He noticed that the mutt was directly in front of him with that annoying Yugi Mutou. 'Why was the mutt staring at him?' he thought as he steadied his pace, making sure that the gap between the mutt and himself did not decrease. 'He must be wanting to start a fight already or something'. Kaiba noticed that Jounouchi quickly turned his gaze away when their eyes made contact. 'Weird, what the fuck is his problem today?'

Kaiba couldn't help but notice that the top of Jounouchi's white shirt was half undone, and his blonde hair was dishevelled. 'Why does the mutt have to look so damn hot?' He had no choice but to follow Jounouchi as he was in the same first lesson as him. He realised that the careless mutt had dropped a newspaper on the floor. 'Oh this is too easy'. He grinned as he picked it up, taking it as an opportunity to engage in yet another argument.

"Hey Yugi! Your dog dropped your newspaper!"

Both Yugi and Jounouchi turned around at the sound of Kaiba's voice. Jounouchi walked right up to Kaiba's smirking face with Yugi following slightly behind. Jounouchi felt his blood start to boil at the nerve of that rich bastard. The anger and tension could be seen in Jounouchi's honey coloured eyes and his clenched fists at his sides. He knew he was letting Kaiba get to him again. He looked directly into his Kaiba's ice blue eyes, trying to keep his composure, "I'm not a dog. I'm not a mutt or a puppy either. And I have a proposition for ya Kaiba! Meet me at noon outside the school gates for a duel. If I win, ya have ta stop harassin' me and go bother someone else. Ya got that?"

As soon as Jounouchi finished speaking he felt suddenly strange, felt something quite different as he continued to look directly into Kaiba's cold piercing gaze. It was like a momentary connection between the two of them, causing his usual anger in these situations to dissipate.

Kaiba considered Jounouchi's request. Should he let the mutt have his duel? He knew he would win, which meant he would be able to continue teasing the blonde. While he was comtemplating he noticed how close Jounouchi was to him. His mind started to wander to the puppy's half open shirt and his fire warm eyes. He could feel himself getting rather hot. 'What the hell am I thinking? I can't think of the puppy in that way! I need to do something to stop this,' he thought, trying to think of a plan that would bury his ridiculous rising feelings for Jounouchi.

"Fine. I'll see you at noon outside the school gates, puppy." However, he had no intention of giving the mutt a duel.

**To be continued…..**

**(A/N) Any comments? Please review as I'd love to know your thoughts. This is my first story on fanfiction so I'd love to know how I've done!**


End file.
